powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Physics
The ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. Variation of Reality Warping. Also Called *Acme Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Animated Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Animation Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Cartoon Law/Logic/Principles *Toon Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Toonforce Capabilities The user gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in their universe to their convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. May also grant the user Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless strength. Some high level users may have Dimensional Travel, Nigh Omnipotence, or Video Game Mechanics. Applications *'4th Wall Awareness:' Some Cartoons have the ability to acknowledge that there is an audience or some type of people watching them, and they're working for a cartoon company. *'4th Wall Interaction:' Cartoons and users of this power can actually communicate and interact with the audience or people watching them, or the people animating them. *'Accelerated Metabolism:' Cartoons and users of this power can eat vast qualities of food but never seem to gain permanent weight as they lose it in later/certain events or shortly afterwards. *'Acme Arsenal:' Cartoons and users of this power are able to be creative and use anything and everything as a weapon. *'Anatomic Construct:' Caricature without any life-threatening effects. *'Anatomical Liberation:' Users may be able to detach their body parts. *'Animation:' Create soldiers, escape Portals, traps, weapons, etc. with art materials, like ink. *'Antagonal Impairment:' Violent rearrangements are impermanent. *'Cartoon Constructs:' Constructs out of cartoons. *'Cartoon Creature Creation:' The ability to create creatures out of cartoons. *'Cartoon Materialization:' The ability to bring cartoons to life either by creating them with the mind, or using an already created cartoon as a base. *'Cyclone Spinning:' The power to spin in a tornado-like manner. *'Deflation/Inflation:' Cartoon characters can be inflated, like a balloon, and then deflated as a result (possibly too much). *'Destruction:' In setting off an explosive, user can destroy a larger area than planned, possibly annihilating an entire planet. This often leaves only a piece of rock and a character hanging from a root. *'Digital Form:' User's may acquire this ability while going into the cartoon dimension. *'Disguise Mastery' *'Direct Anvil:' Anvil will fall directly on a caricature whether they are still or in motion. *'Dream Walking': Can see and jump straight into the dreams of other characters. *'Dynamite Action:' Dynamite (ACME) and possibly other explosives cannot cause any fatal injuries, while only causing the victim to be covered in black soot and surrounded by smoke. *'Empathic Weather Manipulation:' Manipulate the weather with your emotions, when your angry you make storms etc. However... **'Nature Manipulation:' ...this can also apply to every aspect of nature, possibly causing volcanic eruptions, earthquakes or meteor showers when angry. *'Elasticity:' Stretch limbs or any other part of ones body to absurd lengths. *'Exaggeration' *'Extreme Inertia:' Any subject/object falls at higher speeds than terminal velocity. *'Fantastic Travel:' User may freely travel between the lines of variant world faculties (i.e. picture frames, drawings, television, cyberspace, storybooks, reality, painted black dots). *'Fat Expansion:' User may become much fatter by eating lots of food. *'Flat Body:' May actually become two-dimensional, like a cartoon character. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Body suspended in space (i.e. air) will remain suspended until made aware of the pertaining situation of gravity. Also, sometimes gravity still works in space. *'Hammered!:' This is where a character is slammed by a heavy object (such as a giant POW hammer, or fat people) where they will then be slammed deep into the ground. This usually results in the character making a crater in the ground shaped just like the character and the object combined. However... **'Flattened:' ...In some cases the character will be made paper-thin. However, this can also be caused by being hit by large objects, like a train. *'Helicopter Propulsion:' The characters can use any part of their body to fly like a helicopter. However... **'Wing Manifestation': ...In some cases, they can use two things or body parts as wings. *'Hyper Bouncing' *'Information Viewing and Editing': To bring up and edit a person's information, such as removing powers, adding powers, or doing other wacky stuff with it, even edit their own. *'Invulnerability:' User's can survive situations that can be dangerous, like falling from a certain height or hitting hard surfaces. *'Injury Immunity:' User's do not die and are not truly affected by injuries that would otherwise be fatal, but will at least be annoyed or experience some pain from it. *'Knowledge Manipulation:' User can use events to manipulate the knowledge of other characters, leading one of them to take the fall. *'Letter Generation:' Just like in a comic book, in terms of using swearwords, symbols like @# or ! may appear above the caricature. This may also happen in surprising situations. Words like "BLAP!" or "BOOM" can also show, just like in a comic book. In addition... **'Energy Solidification': ...Sometimes, this applies to kinetic or emotional energy, making it appear outside of an impact area or a sudden change in emotion for a split second. *'Luck/Jinxed': Cartoon characters can either be infinitely lucky or infinitely unlucky, to the point that impossible outcomes happen to them either way. *'Omnipresence:' If the following someone, the user may happen to be anywhere the follower goes, possibly learning to fly for a moment. *'Opening Fanfare:' Appearance may cause music to be played. *'Pain Suppression:' Users can suppress pain until they notice it or until they need to let out a scream. *'Parasol Flight:' Using a mere umbrella to fly, glide, and hover to various destinations. *'Pencil Warping': The user can grab a #2 pencil (Or another tool(s) that can write and erase) and play God.... within comical limits. (IE, Draw Tunnels, Holes, Erase such, mess with attacks, draw attacks, ECT.) *'Physics Infringement:' In the cartoon world, physics is messed within a lot of ways. Sometimes... **'Magic': ...an idea that messes more with physics, and is believed to be magic, can be part of the cartoon's storyline. *'Pocket Dimension:' Ability to draw out large objects from seemingly nowhere, usually behind their back or in a pocket. **'Hidden Arsenal' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Recover from damage and regenerate lost limbs, organs, and other body parts. Some almost instantly. For animal cartoons, this is mostly seen only applying to tails. *'Reversed Vocifery': When saying things like, "Nothing can go wrong," something wrong can happen. The character ultimately says "I could be wrong" just to prove it. *'Semi-Immortality:' Cartoon characters never age. They stay exactly the same age over the years. For Example, Mickey Mouse has not biologically aged. He is the same biological age he was in the '40s as he is in the present. *'Sharp Jab:' Slightest perforation implicates caricature to shoot skyward, screaming. *'Shapeshifting:' If the character is interacting with the animator, the animator can erase the body of the character and replace it with a new one - for example, Screwball Daffy. *'Smoke Generation:' When a fight is beginning, a gray cloud appears and covers the involved caricatures, with hands, feet and/or heads sticking out. *'Spontaneous Musical Number:' Users can break out into song and dance or cause one. As with some musicals, this can temporarily create a different world suited for the song, and have a variety of physics-defying effects. *'Supernatural Condition: '''Be physically/mentally superior to humans. *'Synchronized Movement:' Cause another character to move in a way that is synchronized with that of the user, until someone secretly breaks the chain. *'Targeting:' When discharging a firearm, user can still cut through its target, even if it ''looks like that they missed by a long way (but not too far). *'Tasks:' Some cartoon characters are willing to go through a lot of trouble to pull off their personal missions. If they ever put these missions aside for any reason, they come back to them at some point. *'Technology Manipulation': User can cause technology to do bizarre things. For example, the cherries on a fruit machine can turn out to be bombs. *'Teleportation': Can go inside one tunnel or door and come out of another one. This usually results in two characters ending in different places, despite going through the same door. *'Zip!:' User may run away at very high speeds. Some cartoon characters, like Road Runner or Speedy Gonzales, have this as a natural ability. Techniques *Toon Combat Associations * Altered Physics * Fictional Trope Physiology * Fun Lord * Logic Manipulation * Physics Distortion * Physics Manipulation * Reactionary Power * Science Manipulation * Self-Exertion * Toon Magic * Video Game Physics Limitations Essential *User is limited to defying the laws of physics, cannot rewrite or manipulate universes themselves. (Gravity still pulls down, even if it takes a really long time to do so.) *Non-Lethal Damage, most users can't kill. *The ability to emote is often sacrificed in return for the ability. Optional *Most are unable to adhere to real physics, some may never be able to die or get hurt. *May be weak against Real World Enforcement. *Power is often derived from another source. A Reality Warper may give these powers to make the user an Enigma Force. *The power may be limited to be used only when it's funny. Known Users See Also: Toon Physics. Comics/Cartoons Live Television/Movies Gallery File:Tom_and_Jerry_Bowling_Alley_Cat.jpg|Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) Free Vector Ed Edd n Eddy 008653.jpg|Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Ed (Ed Edd and Eddy).jpg|Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Double D.jpeg|Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) The Mask.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) Spongebob1.jpg|SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) Batmite2.png|Bat-Mite (DC Comics) Pennywise the Dancing Clown.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) File:Neo_(The_Matrix)_hail_of_bullets.gif|Neo (The Matrix) inside the Matrix. bugs-bunny-and-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Looney Toons) Mary Poppins.jpg|Mary Poppins (Marry Poppins Movie) Pinke Pie Fade Out.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series) escaping the fade out. My Little Pony Series Spike Cartoon Physics.gif|Spike (My Little Pony Series) is also known to be capable of toonforce on rare occasions. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Iron Will Cartoon Physics.gif|Iron Will (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using a fence as a wrestling ring rope in order to slingshot himself. File:Heavy_Metal_Popeye.gif|Popeye (Popeye the Sailor) goes heavy metal. ASK-AXE-COP-56.png|Axe Cop (Axe Cop) demonstrating some of his mad skills. Peacock (Skullgirls).jpg|Peacock (Skullgirls) is a master of this ability. adventuretime.jpg|The cast of Adventure Time sarge_and_beetle_6625.jpg|An example Smoke Generation (Beetle Bailey) Maxillion_Pegasus_Crawford_Yu-Gi-Oh!_Bunkoban_Volume_6.jpg|Maxillion Pegasus Crawford (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and his toon companion. Toon_World.png|Toon World (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Epic Mickey render.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Posters-walt-disney-poster-mickey-and-friends-36-x-24-inches_7230_500.jpg|Mickey Mouse & Friends (Disney) Slapstick.jpg|Slapstick looking at the picture should give you a very good example of this power. File:Beetlejuice_showtime.gif|Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice) Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome).png|Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome) Kabukiman10.jpg|Sgt Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (Sgt Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.) was literally flattened by a semi-truck, only for him to get back up and reinflating himself good as new. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps_com-5035.jpg|Captain Hook (Disney's Peter Pan) demonstrates his power of cartoon physics by remaining suspended in the air... Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps_com-5038.jpg|...until being made aware of his situation. File:Shaolin_monks_tearing_out_Homer's_heart.png|Shaolin monks (The Simpsons) tearing out Homer's heart and then placing it back in swiftly, which only under cartoon physics was he able to survive. Sr Pelo.jpeg|Sr Pelo (Sr Pelo) Star_Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) marco_diaz_by_hellengomes15-db3zr3y.png|Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) johnnytest.png|Johnny and Dukey (Johnny Test) have shown to break the laws of physics by appearing right above Johnny's sisters Teen Titans Go Teams.png|Teen Titans (DC Comics/Teen Titans Go!) The Addams Family.PNG|The Addams Family (The Addams Family) Felix the Cat.png|Felix (Felix the Cat) is the most famous and very first user of Cartoon Physics in history. Having covered every conceivable and inconceivable application of cartoon laws imaginable in his time. Pan Tau.jpg|Pan Tau (Pan Tau) sometimes uses magic to the point of Cartoon Physics Video 'Supernatural' 'Scooby-Doo' Crossover Scene -- 'ScoobyNatural' Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Art-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Silly Powers Category:Galleries